Resident Evil - The Unknown BOW
by ResiEvil12346
Summary: Based upon the events of operation raccoon city and all the characters there in, Bella a victim of the umbrella co operation comes to terms that she's not the same as everyone else anymore.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she remembered when she began to wake up was how hungry she felt. Her eyes were irritated by a red flashing light, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't will her body to turn away from it, it was as if she were paralysed.

Her sight was the first thing to return to her as the sedative wore off. The intravenous had cut out over an hour ago and without a steady supply running through her body, she was becoming aware once more.

The ringing of an alarm and a repetitive female voice where now becoming apparent and growing louder with every passing moment. Her mind at this point was so foggy she interpreted the sound and flashing a mere annoyance, favouring the option to drift back into a relaxing sleep.

But as consciousness slowly returned to her, her brain was able to unscramble the voice into coherent words which were constantly being repeated.

" EMERGENCY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! PLEASE LEAVE BY THE NEAREST EMERGENCY EXIT! BIO HAZARD WARNING! HAZADOUS MATERIAL LEAK!"

At first the words didn't mean much to her, she couldn't fathom why these words where being repeated around her, everything seemed fine. But as the message continued to be announced she willed her eyes open, then finally her whole body seemed to twitch. She felt the feeling and control coming back to her limbs.

Her sight seemed foggy as the liquid which suspended her body, blurred her vision. The liquid seemed to be supporting her, it had the feel of a thick gel as she opened and closed her fingers. It didn't seem to irritate her eyes.

Out of instinct she held her breath, suddenly seeming to realise she was submerged in some form of liquid. Looking up she began to swim in the thick gel, hoping to reach the surface and climb out of whatever she was in. Her hands hit the cold metal lid sealing her inside the cyclinder, the red light continued to flash before her eyes disorientating her ever more as she continued to struggle with the metal lid.

Try as she might the lid would not budge, her lungs screamed at her to breath as she punched and kicked in panic. Her feet suddenly became entangled in the many tubes which had been attached and injected into every major artery upon her body.

The one on her inner thigh tore free with one kick, her blood seeped into the gel. athe sharp pain it brought to her made her gasp inwardly. She could breath? She swallowed noting a strange sensation in her throat. She breathed in once more and placed a hand on her face, she clenched her teeth on the grip of the breathing tube.

The pain in her thigh was subsiding but her hands none the less searched for the source of the pain. She then looked down seeing the purple staining of the liquid then her leg.

She froze staring at her own leg, or was it? She ran her hands along the limb now realising it was her leg, but...hang on...

Some sort of memory was returning to her, she knew she was a big girl, she couldn't recall her leg looking so skinny ever in her life time. Her hands suddenly migrated up to her stomach...there was nothing there, flat, washboard stomach.

Her emotions then raced, suddenly she was giddy then worried, she had been at least 210lbs the last time she could remember, to loose this much weight she must have been here for a considerable length of time. As that thought crossed her mind another entered, she couldn't remember how she got here and worse...who she was. She had a physical memory of herself and how she should be, but nothing more.

As her eyesight and awareness finally adjusted and returned to her she stretched out her arms and legs to feel the the glass of the cyclinder around her. She also noticed the lack of clothing she wasn't wearing.

Pushing her arms through the gel she managed to swim and press her face up against the glass to see outside of the cyclinder, what she saw horrified her.


	2. Chapter 2

The red light and alarm was indeed "Not a drill". The place was trashed, pannels sparked and hissed as live wires jumped and sparked in the air.

People seemed to be wandering around aimlessly without apparent direction, as if unable to make up their mind. The alarm didn't seem to bother them.

Suddenly the power seemed to flutter in her cyclinder, the air coming through her breathing tube seemed to stall part way through a breath. It was momentary but the sensation was terrifying. She began to panic, she could drown if the power to her cyclinder was switched off perminantly.

She was unaware of the drama going on in the generator room below her and the little time she had to escape the cage she was in. The lights flickered again, this time they dimmed noticably. The air supply to her mask almost stopped.

Lone Wolf

The generator room was filled with the echo of gun fire. The two remaining generators hummed loudly, the others sparked, sending out jolts of lightening to the iron gurders keeping up the ceiling. Unfortunately one of the Umbrella mercenaries (UBMC) within the room was standing far too close when one of the EMPs Lone wolf were using to disable the generators, exploded.

The man shook and trembled, all the muscles in his body spasmmed in unison making him dance as well as fry up on the spot. The electricity spike curved and seemed to attach itself to the soldiers head. His skin began to bubble a blister, his eyeballs then bulged and popped before his body crumpled to the ground with a sickening squelch of fizzing and popping flesh.

Bertha chuckled, she was taking cover behind some equipment crates watching the scene unfold.

"What a way to go...such a shame she show ended too soon, that was some entertainment."

Beltaway shivered at the crude form of entertainment Bertha seemed to enjoy before another shot pinged above his head, hitting the crate and pulling him from his muse.

"Come on Bertha, take these Mercs out already! I wanna get out of this shithole, today!"

Bertha looked at him through the eyelets of the gasmask she wore, none of them could tell what the other was thinking as all expression was null and void, replaced with the masks.

Another shot tore through the air past Berthas' ear, from her ducked position she aimed her gun nozzle over the edge of the crate and sprayed the automatic pistol in all directions. Beltaway waited a few moments before daring to raise his head from their cover position, he saw two of the UBMC Mercs duck down away from the spray of bullets at the opposite end of the room.  
Taking a incendiary granade from the belt at his side he pulled the pin and drew his arm back pausing for a moment. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7, he stood and threw the granade with an expert arm, it didn't even touch the floor as it exploded directly behind the mercenaries who were immediately blown forwards engulfed in flame.

"Nice throw..." Bertha was impressed but was interrupted as her radio fizzed. Un clipping it from her belt she brought it upto ear level.

"Mr Death to Bertha, have you got the second generator down yet? Over."

Beltaway moved closer to listen in.

"Bertha to Mr Death, second generator is down, all UBMCs have been dispatched. Making our way to Lupo and Spectre to take out the 3rd generator. Over."

Bertha waited for a response through the static.

"Good. Just stay sharp when the last one blows. The power cut will open all the doors in this place, and who knows what's lurking behind them!"

"Affirmative! Bertha out!

She clipped the radio back to her hip and stood slinging the gun strap over her shoulder. Looking to Beltaway, he seemed to be staring off into space, she gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs. He jumped rubbing the area Bertha had impaled with her elbow and looked down at her.

"What's up with you?" Bertha asked.

"Just something HUNK said, you really think there could be something worse than Birkin in one of these rooms?"

Bertha drew back shaking her head.

"Beltaway don't tell me your scared..."

She chuckled teasingly as she tugged him along by the arm to divert his attention.

"No. I'm not scared, it's nothing bullets and C4 can't fix. But Birkin, we emptied clips into him, and he just kept coming..."

As if speaking about the devil himself they heard a painful, mournful roar. Where it was in the building they couldn't tell, but it sent a shiver down the back of Beltaways neck and his pace quickened.

"Lets just get the fuck out of here..."


	3. Chapter 3

The lights flickered again, this time they dimmed noticeably. The air supply coming through the tube had almost stopped and the next breath she drew ached, her lungs expanded for air but there was nothing to expand for. It was a pain and feeling she had never encountered before.

A red mist descended over her eyes as panic began to spread, kicking she gave the top of the cyclinder another knock but it was locked in place. There was only one more thing she could try...

Placing her back against the cylinder she pulled her legs up through the gel at a 90 degree angle to the bottom of the tank and place her feet against the opposite side of the cylinder. She then pushed as if trying to straighten herself out, but her feet just slipped this way and that, she couldn't get a grip on the glass due to the gel.

She gave up not wanting to waste anymore energy, she continued to hold her breath but she could already feel her eyes heat up and her face begin to tingle due to lack of oxygen.

She then heard a loud click and everything went black as the power in the building died. Suddenly she felt the cyclinder tremble as the the glass of the cyclinder dropped down, there was nothing supporting it anymore and she and contents spilled out over the iron grate floor.

Laying on her back she grasped the breathing tube in her hands and pulled, the sensation of a tube sliding up her windpipe and through her throat made her wretch but the sharp intake of air afterwards slowed her racing heartbeat

Coughing and spluttering she now trembled in a mix of shock and cold. Blinking the gel out of her eyes she pushed herself up weakly and stood in all her glory. She took a step feeling the tug of the Intravenous lines on her flesh. Whimpering she pulled each one from her her body in turn, the areas wept blood gently and trickled down her body in thin red rivers.

Shaking from the cold she looked around her immediate area for something she could cover her body with. Suddenly in all the noise and the flashing lights she heard a groan, the sound drawn and soulless, sent a shiver down her spine. Turning slowly she faced the creature that had made the miserable noise.

The man lurched towards her, clad in an over stained lab coat. But it was his face that worried her, even in the shadows she could see and smell that something was wrong about this man. He groaned at her again, his mouth hanging open loosely as he raised his arms towards her. In her vulnerable state she placed her arms over the usual areas of nakedness the best she could.

"Stay where you are!"

Her voice was corse from the length of time the breathing tube had been pressed against her vocal cords, but the warning didn't stop him lurching forward.

That was when she noticed in more detail the exposed yellow cracked teeth within his mouth which were now exposed due to the lack of lips upon his face. His tongue, grey blue in colour whirred around hungrily, the cold breath coming from him stank sweet and sickly. And his eye, out of its socket was dangling from the optic nerve, as he shuffled and lurched it swung around and bounced on his cheek bone like a paddle ball.

Backing away she wandered past another cyclinder, as she glance at it she noticed this held something else, not a someone like her but a something...at least seven and a half foot tall.

With the injured man still approached her she shuffled around the back of the larger tank and between the wiring, out of reach of the injured man.

Though docile the zombie kept persuing her, he could smell the metallic flavour of the blood trickling down her flesh. The smell was driving him forward, the only instinct he had left in his infected mind was to eat and gorge itself and get at his meal no matterwhat obstacles stood in his way.

He reached out with heavy limbs but the morsel moved and evaded him by slipping behind an object. Manoeuvring around and through the space she had gone through would have posed a physical impossibility. Anyone in their right mind would have stopped persuing.

The zombie didn't care or mind that she had tried to hide away from him, he knew she was there, he could smell her and he would follow, it was that simple.

Even as the flesh of his cheek peeled away against the rough edge of an electrical panel as he tried to squeeze his head through a gap too small for it he felt no pain.

The rotten piece of flesh fell the the ground with a wet slap, it caused the crouching and terrified girl to wretch as her stomach attempted to turn itself inside out.

She couldn't fathom the situation let alone understand what or why this was happening. As she cowered there watching the the man snap his teeth and growl at her she began to whimper. The situation was becoming too much for her and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

The zombie changed tactics, pulling his head away he left a smear of gore on the wall.

The girl braved to open her eyes to check if the man had moved away, he was gone. Wiping her nose she listened and for the first time noticed how acute it seemed to be. She closed her eyes. She could still hear "it" shuffling around. What was it doing? She mused to herself.

"GAH!"

It grunted in frustration as it thrust it's arm through the gap. It managed to coil it fingers around a clump of her long hair.

Suddenly realisation and panic gripped the girl and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It's bony fingers gripped like hooks into her hair, the zombie was surprisingly strong for something decomposing.

As it pulled her hair towards itself the girl braced, thankfully the zombie had just caught the clump of hair hanging around her shoulders. She was not going to go out like this, monster, man, beast, she would not die because of her embaressing situation.

She grabbed her hair by the base of her scalp and lurched back, the hand didn't release but she heard a thump and a squelch as the zombies body hit the side of the cryo tube. The bones in its hand made a sickening crunch, the fingers themselves seemed to pop and dislocate, but her hair was so tangled by now even without the fingers being functional there was no way the zombie could physically let go.

The girl then came upon an idea, pulling back she stretched the arm out to its limit, the zombie yet again seemed squelch as it became jammed in the gap behind the cryo tube.

The zombie now pinned and unable to move gurgled and grunted.

Standing, still keeping a hold of that clump of hair she put her foot against the zombies chest, put her free hand around its wrist and pulled back.

The top of the sleeve of the lab coat was suddenly sucked inwards and stained as she pulled the rotten arm right out of its socket. She grimaced as the arm sloshed loosely and limp out of the sleeve and hung from her hair.

The zombie stuck in its position still tried to move the appendage which was now no longer attached to its body, the piece of muscle which still seemed to still be attached to its torso twitched and moved under the fabric of the lab coat.

She hurriedly untangled the fingers from her hair and dropped the rotten arm to the ground. The smell exploded into her nose from the open wound on the zombies shoulder. Her stomach wretched again, this time bile spilled over the floor and upon the rotten arm.

Wiping her mouth she tried to gain some composure while looking down to the mess she had made.

The bile began to foam, the rotten flesh on the arm began to bubble and liquify. Her eyes widened in horror as the rotten arm began to dissolve into a black sludge.

The zombie, unaware of what was happening continued to groan and grunt at her.


	4. Chapter 4

There was suddenly a shattering noise, the tube to the side of her seemed to disintegrate, the same gel she was submerged in washed over her againas the cylinder fluid flooded the area. The wave swept her around again, the zombie now dislodged, followed suit, the wave taking them both back to the platform from which she had started.

As the zombie fell forwards it landed atop of her, it's weight hit her shoulder making her stumble back against the railing. Leaning back together she screamed as its teeth snapped it her face. Instantly her hands came up trying to push its head away. One hand around the throat and one in its hair.

If only it had been a normal situation she would have probably wiggled her way around the brute, the hair she had grabbed ahold of though sluffed away in her hand taking a piece of the scalp with it.

She screamed again shaking her hand to rid her of the offending piece of meat, all of a sudden the platform shook as she heard something heavy land on the walkway to the side of her.

Fingers then appeared to grab the zombies head, the hand was huge! It drew back pulling the zombie from her and away. Leaning there against the bar in a state of shock she looked around for where the zombie and the owner of the giant hand had gone.

Even in the pitch blackness of the room she was still able to see somehow...She was starting to notice that she seemed to have different physical abilities to the ones she could remember having, before waking up here. The most frustrating thing was she still couldn't remember who she was but she could remember what she looked like.

Looking over the platform she struggled to see down into the room below. Then from behind her came a growl, not a snarling growl like a dog but a gutteral human growl, the sound seemed the resonate in her chest the tone was so deep. She'd never heard anything it before.

Slowly she turned round only to be slapped in the face by something, she shrieked clawing her hands at her face to remove the object and as she peered at it laying in her arms she noticed it was the zombies lab coat. Then her eyes became fixated on a large body in front of her and as she slowly arched her neck up, she saw the monstrosity that stood before her.

The monster had the zombie in the air by the head. He was in the act of pulling the zombies other arm from its body when it noticed her standing there.

It was the shadow she had seen submerged in the tube when she had been attacked by the creature, which was now dangling by its head, armless from the large hand of this creature.

The monster, or be it human who had been surgically transformed and mutated, stared at her with one white orb. It's other eye was missing, the skin of its face pulled over and stapled into place where it's nose and eye socket should have been. The lips where non existent, exposing its gums and teeth in a horrid grin.

He like herself wore no clothes, his shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs all had flesh missing and all that could be seen was the corded muscle underneath. Purple over sized veins, the thickness of her wrist arched over his shoulders and coiled around his arms seeming to sink into his wrists at the joint.

It didn't approach her, it just stood there staring at her, the same way she was staring at it. She was then aware she was naked and quickly pulled the lab coat over herself to cover her body up.

The monster then dropped its plaything and approached her.

She couldn't move, she was glued to the spot like a rabbit in headlights. The metal walkway clanged and echoed with each footstep the creature took, the flashing light making its face even more terrible as it continued forward. It finally came to a stop in front of her, craning her neck to look up at that huge head the monster extended its arms, placed them under hers and picked her up as if she was a child.

He brought her upto eye level and peered at her through that one lifeless eye. The gaze seemed to soften the longer they stared at one another, those teeth parted and she closed her eyes ready for the final blow. Instead a deep gravely voice verberated through her.

"Ellllllllllllllllaaaaaa...?"

Opening her eyes in surprise she looked at the creature. Had it just called her Ella?

"Ella...is that my name?" She asked it.

Shaking its head again it seemed to be concentrating, she could see the flesh around its teeth twitch as if trying to pronounce through the constant grin.

"bEllllllllllllaaaa"

"Bella?"

The creature nodded and slowly began to lower her back to the ground.

Cautiously she reached up to touch the staples that ran from his left eye socket and then gently touched the exposed area of flesh on his chest. He was cold...room temperature.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly as she pulled her hands away from his face.

The creature shook its head and then reached up with his own hand to touch the areas she had pointed out. He touched the staples and noticed he couldn't see his hand on the left side of his face, then the digits ran over where his nose should have been. That too was missing and then finally his mouth.

She backed away slowly seeing the worry in that eye before she heard a sudden zipping noise and a wet slap. The monster flinched before her and grunted,he fell to his knees and as she looked over his shoulder she saw a soldier in a gasmask aiming a pistol half heartedly. That was before he noticed her.

It took a moment for this soldier to realise this wasn't a zombie but a naked girl before him. His orders were to eliminate all witnesses. Quickly he holstered the tranq gun and withdrew his beretta.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella suddenly recognised the swap of weapons, this time her body moved! She turned and sprinted back towards a set of double doors which were placed between the row of cryo tubes. She she opened the doors towards her and ran through as she heard a spray of bullets hit the door in rapid sucsession, splintering the wood to fragments.

She had to hide, running down the corridor she turned a corner and saw a janitors closet. Throwing herself through the door and into the dark room she turned and closed the door, twisting the lock with a sharp click.

Gritting her teeth she hoped the soldier in the gas mask hadn't heard the click from the lock and had stayed by the creature he had shot.

Whoever the creature had been before she hoped, like herself, he couldn't remember. If he had ever looked in a mirror? She dreaded the thought.

"Nemesis program captured, administering parasite now."

Hunk spoke into the radio holstered on his shoulder before pulling a syringe from one of his vest pockets and knelt down to inject the monster in the back of the neck.

"Parasite injected." He paused a moment before continuing with a question.

"Before I administer the antidote to the sedative I want to ask you something."

The radio fizzed with static before a familiar voice answered.

"Yes Hunk, what is it?"

Hunk looked back to the double doors which where now littered with bullet holes.

" I saw a female. Like program Nemesis I think she immerged from one of the cryo tubes when the power in the building went down. She was conversing with programme Nemesis before I tranquilized him, Sir."

The line went quiet as if the man on the other end of the receiver was pondering over the information he had just been given.

"Hunk...was she intact? Stable?"

Hunk frowned under the mask he wore a little confused.

"Fit as a fiddle...if not...nude." His eyebrow raised with the memory and a small smirk played across his lips.

The line went quiet once more, he was sure the gentleman on the other end was muttering to his own superiors.

"She's the sister program to Nemesis, we thought she would have been terminated when the power went down. She shouldn't have been advanced enough to survive the power cut..."

Hunk sighed in frustration wondering when this man would make up his mind on what to do.

"Okay Hunk this is what we want you to do. Leave Nemesis where he is, he can find his apparel on his own. I want you to take Lone Wolf after that girl. She must be more advanced than we originally antisapated."

Hunk listened and nodded repeating the information.

"Yes sir...you want me to rendezvous with the team first and then go after the girl? I could take her down myself, she can't be more than 130lbs. That tranq gun could knock a rhino to the ground..."

He was confused, the girl seemed like any other human around here. Nothing special, nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

"No...she is extremely dangerous, we're not even sure what she's capable of. And I don't want her harmed in any way. Do what you have to secure her but I don't want her harmed...Understand?"

Hunk rolled his eyes and nodded as he spoke back into the radio upon his shoulder.

"Yes sir I'll let the others know ASAP, over and out!"


	6. Chapter 6

She listened through the thin walls of the room, she could hear the soldiers foot falls on the metal walkway. He was muttering to someone, the she heard the hiss of static, he was communicating via radio which could only mean there had to be other soldiers like him walking around.

The footsteps faded into the distance, she breathed a sign of relief and lent back against the wall she was pressed upon. In the blackness of the room it was hard to see, as she guided herself along the wall she felt something light touch her face and searched for it. Her hand found the cord of the light switch. Pulling the cord down the light sparked and the bulb popped loudly making her jump.

She grunted in annoyance, she had forgotten the power was down in the building, well it was worth a try. Her stomach suddenly gurgled painfully, she placed her hand on her stomach and felt that the gel which had coated her flesh before was now drying in flakes, her hair felt stiff as she shook her head, she shivered pulling the lab coat ever tighter around her form.

This time concentrating she took another look around the room, her eyes began to adjust as if at will, blue highlights were appearing around the room outlining surfaces and objects she couldn't see before, her improved night vision was unsettling and eerie but it was better than being stuck in the dark with normal vision.

The room itself was more of a store room than a janitors closet, it held old lab equipment, spare computers and cleaning materials all labeled and organised on tall shelves which reached the ceiling and partitioned the room into 3 separate compartments.

She looked to one of the clean lab coats hanging from the hooks lining the wall and pulling off the soiled zombie stained coat she wore she put on a clean one, which to her luck had a belt. It wasn't the most convenient apparel but it would do as the hem fell to just above her knees.

She also found a lost and found box, pulling it towards her she rummaged through the items and clothing and shoes until she found a pair of men's pumps. They were a size bigger than she needed but they would do for now to get about in.

As she knelt and tied the laces she heard the clatter of a metal bucket fall and skim along the lino floor. She gasped, startled for a moment and looked through the partition of the self to the back of the room. A low growl filled the silence along with the tick tick sound of claws.

How the hell did a dog get in here? She mused to herself as she strained to see the location of the animal. Pulling herself up she walked along the wall again to the last shelf, looking behind it and down the room, she saw the dog...or what was left of it.

It turned its head towards her, it's nose twitching in the air picking up her scent. The smell coming from down this section of the room was now wafting its way towards her. The dog turned its back on her, lowering its head. She heard the wet sloshing and chewing as she drew closer.

Placing her sleeve to her nose she finally saw what the dog was eating.

The man was obviously dead, slumped in a sitting potion against the wall. His chin touching his chest jerked and twitched with the feeding habits of the dog at his abdomen. His innards had been torn out hours ago and they laid in a stinking sticky pile upon his lap. The dog hungrily chewed at the mans right thigh, the material of his pants already torn away and the bone exposed. It braced itself upon the thigh with its fore paws and pulled back with its mangled head swallowing the piece of flesh down whole.

Half of the dogs flesh seemed to be missing. Was this the same disease that the man had, that had attacked her earlier?

The dog stop feasting and drew its head up licking its maw as it stared at her with those white eyes. The flesh on one side of its face was almost completely missing showing all the teeth of its maw, the side of its eye socket and skull where it's ear was missing. the doberman was covered in the gore of its meal. All of a sudden it snorted as if making up its mind and ran straight towards her with such speed she thought the body should have fallen apart with the exertion.

The claws clicked the floor with every step, she didn't have the room to dodge away. The dog took a flying leap and collided with her chest throwing her onto her back with the dog on top. She held her arms out under the dogs throat to keep the vicious snapping teeth away from her face and throat.

She struggled to control the animal, taking one hand she grasped the dogs snapping muzzle, holding it shut for dear life. The dogs spittle sprayed and frothed over her face as it tried to bark and shake its snout out of her grip.

"Someone please give me a fucking break!" She screamed and suddenly found a burst of strength.

Switching her hand which was on the dogs throat she grabbed its good ear and quickly twisted. There was a snap and a crunch, the gratifying limpness of the dog fell upon her as its life ended and she threw the dog to one side taking in a breath of satisfaction as she stood and brushed off the lab coat.

She had to get out of this building. With the walking dead and soldiers running around gunning for her she wouldn't last another hour in this place.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunk had finally caught up with Lupo, Bertha, Beltaway and Vector and the rest of wolf pack and continued to inform them of their new objective.

Lupos' eyebrows raised in in curiosity,

"We're not babysitters, let Umbrella deal with its runaway children." Her French accent rolled off her tongue languidly as her mask twitched with every word she spoke.

"I've been told that this particular experiment was created with the funding of the U.S.S. we have to get her on side rather than forcefully take her." Hunk mentioned.

"A new plaything!" Beltaway boomed, he quickly got the back of Berthas hand swiping at his arm for his outburst as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"So if you encounter her..." He turned to Bertha especially "Be nice..."

Bertha shrugged in an innocent fashion, Beltaways mask could be seen twitching along with his chest as he stifled a chuckle.

"It's not my fault I don't get along socially."

Bella had gradually made her way through the labs without much more difficulty. She found herself in a more industrial part of the building. The rooms where more open and paid little to detail. She passed through each one as they gradually got bigger until the last room she entered opened up above her like a cave.

The room was packed with crates and forklifts and to the back of the room a giant service elevator, which was made more for vehicles than people. As she approached she craned her neck up and finally she could see just how far under ground she was. The tunnel the elevator traveled along looked more than a mile long.

"Oh my god..."

Her ears twitched as she heard the far of footsteps of four...no...five people, running in her direction. Turning her head this way and that she looked for a hiding spot and ran, ducking under some crates piled up in a corner she slipped behind them. After what had happened earlier, she didn't want to chance running into anything else which may be classed as hostile.

The footsteps she heared entered the room and then stopped, a little muttering then silence.

She listened intently, waiting for them to walk further forward into the room, but the footsteps never came. The group milled around out of her sight and when the cautiously peeked her head out of cover for a gander she saw no one.

Something was nagging at the back of he mind, even though she could see no one she felt as if she was being watched.

Vector turned on his digital camouflage cloak and fizzled out of his existence as he stepped into the cavernous room. The only way to see past the camouflage was the slight shimmer it gave if he moved too quickly. The technology that was used to create the cloak was beyond its time and was a prototype being tested by him in combat situations. Not many people questioned the illusion when they saw it out of the corner of their eye.

Finally he stood in the middle of the room waiting for some sign of movement, the girl had to make a move at some point and give away her position. He could be patient enough, it was like a game of cat and mouse. The night vision goggles he wore was the only thing he could currently hear, humming gently in his ears.

Out of the corner of his own eye he saw a flash of moment to his left hand side. It was definatly a woman, peeking her head up from behind one of the crates and peering around the room, it was a rather good hiding spot, if she hadn't of stuck her head up he would have never had spotted her.

Bella continued to scan the area, she couldn't see anything obvious but that nagging feeling in the back of her head still tormented her. As she took in a sharp breath she smelt something in the air. A distinct smell of male body odour. Her nose twitched as she followed the scent and turned around looking to the space behind her, she was sure something was there even though she couldn't see anything.

Maybe it was paranoia, or she had gone insane, she couldn't decide as she stretched out her hand to see if anything she couldn't see, occupied the space.

Vector, who had crept around behind the crates was now knelt behind her and reaching for his tranq gun when the girl turned around and looked right at him.

He was taken aback by her features, long brown hair to her shoulder blades, high cheekbones, full lips. Even though she was covered in grime and gore he knew behind all that she was a handsome young woman. But why could she see him...no that wasn't it, she couldn't see him, she looked confused as she looked in his direction.

She sniffed in his direction so immediately he tried to sniff at himself, but with the gas mask he couldn't smell anything. Wait a minute, he mused, all the running and fighting he had done since being in this city, he hadn't taken into account his body odour. It can't have been that bad! But she still seemed able to detect it.

Her hand came out closer to him, reaching out at him as if testing out her theory. He only had one shot at this now to apprehend her safely.

Reaching out into the void she didn't expect what happened next.

Her hand was taken by another who seemed to fizzle into existence before her eyes. So she hadn't been crazy but the shock made her scream aloud in fright.

The soldier twisted her arm sharply and as she tried to pull back he tugged, spinning her round in one fluid motion and pulled, twisting arm up between her shoulder blades.

He pulled her up to her feet, her arm screaming in pain as her legs trembled threatening to crumble beneath her. Back arched trying to relieve the pain in her arm she became ridged and stopped fighting his restraint for fear of him breaking her arm.

Vector keeping a firm hold on the girl spoke quietly into his masks in built in radio.

"Vector to Wolf Pack, I have apprehended the girl, you can enter the room safely."

With the threat of more soldiers Bella tried to pull away from "Vector" once more, but every time she tried to move, fidget or even get comfortable all he would do was twist a little more here and there to send another shot of pain up her arm and into her shoulder.

"Ahh okay I get it!" She spurted angrily at her captor as she began to relax, annoyed and afraid.

As she relaxed Vector decided it was time to move, she'd given up the fight as he could tell by her outburst, and slowly he walked her out from behind the crates into the open room.

Bella noticed from the left side of the room the group of soldiers entering and at the front of the pack the same soldier who had opened fired upon her previously.

She immediately tried to lock her legs not wanting to get any closer.

"No no no." She growled, Vector continued to twist her arm into a more uncomfortable position. It took him to the point of almost dislocating her shoulder blade before she gave in. He had to admit she was strong.

Hunk stepped forward away from the group and looked the girl up and down. At first glances came he was right, she hadn't looked particularly special, but she remembered him also. Hunk gestured to Vector with a nod, Vector released his grip on the girl and quickly backed away as Hunk raised his arms away from his gun belt in a sign of peace.

Bella now finally out of the arm lock twisted her shoulder around with a grimace, looking behind her she gave Vector a hateful glare with her green eyes before looking back to Hunk as she composed herself.

"What's the meaning of this! First you shoot at me, then the invisible man here.." She motioned to Vector, "Assaults me!"

Hunk had to stifle a chuckle as he tilted his head at her in an un nerving speculating way. Bella on the other hand could not see past those dark red orbs, this soldiers demeanour scared her more than the others.

Hunk could see she had some spunk, most women in her situation would be shivering wrecks or screaming, pleading for their lives, all of which annoyed him greatly. This woman however, even though a little cautious, didn't seem too phased about the current situation she was in.

Hunk left her question un answered as he turned to his radio once more and pushed down the receiver.

"Hunk to HQ, target has been apprehended, over."

"Target?"

Bella looked round to try and get some acknowledgment from the soldier behind her who wore a similar mask to Hunk, but instead of the black apparel he wore a battle suit with a camo hood and cloak.

A voice erupted from the radio making her spin around and look toward Hunk.

"Good work Hunk, you are to escort her to the surface to Main Street for extraction, we'll take it from there."

Hunk stared at the girl all the while as he listened to his orders and then spoke back into the receiver.

"Will we be extracted also, over."

"Hunk your job, and Wolf Packs mission is not complete. Take the girl to the extraction point and wait for further orders, over and out!"

Hunk and the others seemed physically shaken by this news. The rather large man with the prosthetic limb threw down his gun and seemed to be physically shaking with rage as he shook his head. Bella didn't know what to think, she didn't even know where she was.

Hunk continued to try and persuade his superiors over the radio.

"Sir there is nothing more we can do here apart from become dinner for your fucking experiments!"

The malice that snaked from his tongue sounded more like a death threat, there was a pause before the static was broken one more time.

"Hunk...you get the job done or you'll never leave the city alive."

As the soldiers grumbled and cursed among themselves Bella stood there not fully grasping the situation, she was forgotten for a time as they bickered amongst themselves.

"We can't just hand her over and be left here to rot!"

Lupos french accent attacked Hunk who was already trying to fathom how he would calm his team down. Bertha piped up stepping forward and aiming her gun in the direction of Bella.

"Maybe we should just take their precious experiment hostage and use her to barta with!"

Berthas' Russian accent made the woman even more imposing as she made her way towards Bella with her gun raised. She pushed the barrel of the gun into her chest pushing the girl backward.

Bella saw red, how dare they barter her like she was some object or possession. Bertha pushed the barrel to her chest once more she snapped.

Her right arm reached across her body, grabbing the barrel of the SMG. Her arm continued to extend in the same direction pointing the barrel away from herself. The gun strap which was still around Bertha snapped her forward, Bella kicked out her right leg in a upward curve, lifting high and connecting with the side of Berthas head.

The mercenary went flying to the side, the gun strap snapped as she did so and she went flying 7ft across the room.

Bella quickly twisted the gun around in her hands and aimed it upon the group in front of her. They all looked at her baffled.

"Nobody fucking move!"

Hunk took a step back, he hadn't expected close quarter combat (CQC) skills that good from a woman like herself, she hadn't had the training.

Bella trembled, unsure of what she had just done but she had the gun and aimed at the soldiers. Her hands began to shake as her emotions started to well up and show in her eyes.

"I am a human being, I don't know how I came to be in this place and I don't know why, but I'm not going to be shipped away in a helicopter and put back into one of those fucking test tubes!"

Lupo stepped forwards her hands in the air her French accent soothing as she spoke.

"Unfortunately girl your Umbrella property, your not human anymore."

"Don't you think I've figured that out already! I was over 200lbs the last time I can remember and I come out of one of those tubes like this! I know that's abnormal, I've managed to snap a dogs neck in two, talked to a monster and have seen dead men walking about...trust me I know!"

Vector was still stood behind her, he stayed silent in all of it. If he had to knock the girl out quickly he could, speaking now would alert her to his location, she seemed to forget he was still stood there.

Hunk started to approach her, his hands in the air in a non threatening manner. Bella raised the gun up to eye level, more steady this time.

"Don't!...I...am no ones property!"

Hunk stopped, "Unfortunatly Umbrella doesn't see it that way. Do you remember anything from before you came to be here?"

Hunk tried to question, hopefully it would be enough to get the girl to let her guard down. Bella looked puzzled by his question but answered anyway.

"Only a physical sense, I know I wasn't thin like I am now. But I'm not a soldier like you I'm ...I'm just a woman...who's in a bit of a predicament."

Bella felt a little stupid now, she hated being the damsel in distress, she knew these soldiers would show no sympathy.

"You are a soldier." Hunk continued, "that's what they have done to you, your a super soldier like the monster I saw you talking to."

Bella shook her head then looked down to the gun in her hand and froze. She dropped the gun in realisation and backed away from it and into Vector. Vector took her hands quickly, but gently, and pulled them behind her back and tied them together with a cable tie.

Everything felt so wrong to her, the shock of the realisation bombarded her all in one moment, her eyes welled up and she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

The entirety of Wolf Pack watched the girl as she broke down. Bertha rolled her eyes while Lupo, shaking her head stomped over to the crying girl and gave her a sharp crack with her hand right over the girls cheek.

Wincing, the slap brought her out of her hole of self pity. Gritting her teeth, the taste of blood tainted her tongue as rage began to bubble inside her, the glare she gave Lupo was enough to burn through her. Lupo was not even slightly phased.

"Look you stupid girl! Crying about it won't change what's happened will it?!"

Bella sniffed as she stood straighter, her whole body trembling with a mix of emotions, rage, fear, anger, hate. All of a sudden she seemed almost 6 inches taller than Lupo. Lupo never faltered as she glared into Bellas eyes knowing this emotion she was feeling could fuel her.

"So if you want to get out of here alive...your going to do as we say, okay?! And if you can help out with any of these strange abilities you may have, so be it. Work along side us, help us get out of here, then you can go fight your war with Umbrella to the ends of the earth, okay?"

Bella stood silent for a moment contemplating what the woman had offered her.

Click...click...click...click

"What's that?" Bellas ears twitched with the sound, she looked up, it was above them. The soldiers among her seemed confused, shrugging, they couldn't seem to hear it.

Click...click...click...

There seemed to be more joining the chorus, getting closer. The sound was coming from the large shaft, echoing down the mile long tunnel into her ears like a megaphone. She turned to face the elevator, looking up. Even with her hands tied behind her back she still took a step forward.

"Hisssssssssssss..." It echoed so softly in her ears.

"We have to get out of this room..." She began to back away from the elevator, the others were still confused, they didn't move. Bella turned looking at each in turn.

"Can't you hear it?"

"Man this bitch is crazy!" Beltaway exclaimed, Bertha chuckled, Bella became red in the face.

"I mean it! Whatever it is, there's lots of them and they sound pissed off."

Bella wiggled her hands in their bindings, the plastic cable tie nipped at her flesh. She turned to Hunk the leader of the group and approached him.

"Untie my hands!"

Hunk stood there flabbergasted.

"And why should I do that?" His hand twitched at his MP5, he pulled it slowly forward seeing the madness in her eyes.

"Because if I die here there won't be anything to barta with when the time comes!"

She was right, even though his team could easily protect her she would have no chance if she became surrounded. And if she died, his boss may just leave his team to rot in this shit hole, he wouldn't put it past him.

"Okay."

She turned to expose her hands to him, withdrawing his combat knife from its ankle holster he rose and with one fluid movement cut the ties with ease.

"What the fuck captain?!" Lupo came forward as she confronted her superior.

"I believe her..."

With that said a faint clicking and hissing could be heard from the entire group. All of them turned to gaze at the shaft and aimed their weapons in the general direction.

"Oh now you hear it!" Bella was surprised as she backed up behind the group.

"Vector!"

Hunk shouted and Vector was by his mentor side in a moment.

"Yes sir?"

"Keep and eye on her, make sure she doesn't get out of your sight."

Vector nodded engaging his cloak before moving silently beside the girl. He looked to her and she looked directly back at his invisible form and rolled her eyes.

"If I know your there, they will too."

She muttered to him before averting her gaze back to the elevator. Vector seemed surprised at her evaluation but shrugged it away musing *What the hell does she know*.

The first skinless creature appeared upside down, attached to the shaft itself, it seemed to walk along it. It maw full of dazzling white teeth opened slowly and a long lashing tongue around 8ft long whipped the air before it, tasting the air like a snake.

The ability that allowed it to hang upside down now became apparent as a huge hand appeared. But instead of fingers or digits, there where bony claws, each over a foot long. They were stronger than bone and bore into the concrete ceiling as it it where butter allowing it to traverse upside down like a gecko.

The brain of the unfortunate creature was exposed, making for a perfect target. Hunk was the first to open fire but then more than 10 seemed to appear at once.

They dropped to the ground like flies, but would quickly twist in mid air like a cat and land on all fours.

The group of soldiers began to become over whelmed by the 20 odd creatures, Bella stayed as far back as she could as the thunderous chorus of gun fire filled her ears.

It was hard to hear anything over the noise, making the licker, which had crawled along the vertical wall behind her seem invisible on approach.

The licker couldn't see as it had no eyes, it's tongue slick with siliva snaked slowly in front tasting the air. Blind it worked with taste and sound and as the pray in front moved and twitched, it zeroed in and that tongue darted forward to hit its prey.

Something suddenly wrapped around Bellas throat, it was jagged and sharp around the edges. She turned quickly to see one of the creatures latched onto the wall in front, craning its neck and opening wide trying to reel her in like a fish.

Bellas hands wrapped around the lithe sharp appendage and tried to scream, but her voice was lost and only a squeak escaped her lips. She looked around to see all the soldiers where busy handling their own problems. So she would have to come up with a way to kill this one herself.

The licker launched itself off the wall and at her, that long tongue recoiling as it used the momentum to draw itself to her, it's claws forward ready to impale her body.

Bellas body reacted on instinct and she threw herself to the ground, as expected the licker overshot and fell, skidding to the ground behind her with a scrape of its claws.

It retracted its tongue sharply, Bella quickly sprang to her feet as the licker jumped at her again, but she wasn't quick enough. The licker crashed into her body with the full force of its leap, two of the claws on its right arm impaled her through the shoulder and chest.

Her mouth erupted with blood as she fell backwards, the claw in her chest had punctured her lung, the torrent of blood had no where to go apart from out of her mouth. Her back hit the ground with a hollow thud, her green eyes wide, glared at the creature atop of her as it opened it maw to tear out her throat.

As a last resort, with the last of her strength she forced her hand up and into the lickers open mouth. It clamped down, the tongue slipping out from the side as it wrapped it around her arm. Bellas eyes rolled back, the pain and shock beginning to settle in her limps, the world turning black around her.

The gun fire stopped as the team finished the extermination of the lickers, the last few which were bearly alive twitched and hissed upon the ground squirming with their last dying breath.

Hunk did a head count of his team finding them all intact before he heard a yell from Bertha.

"Sir look!"

She was already making her way over the to the horrific scene, Vector who had been busy keeping an eye out for his team had only taken his eye off the girl for a moment, but now he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The girl had to have been dead with the amount of blood pooled around her, but her arm was outstretched and locked in a position, the monster chewed upon the broken hand as a dog would with a bone.

"Jesus Vector kill it!"

Even for a trained medic and a sick mind, Bertha found this scene hard to stomach. Hunk was raising his gun to aim at the creature when the girl moved.

Her whole body squirmed, and the arm being mauled seemed to ripple. There was a sticking squelch and then the licker seemed to panic. It jumped away screaming, trying to open it mouth to repel the bloody hand that was in its mouth. Bella was dragged along with it, the soldiers seemed to flinch back.

"Why can't it let go?"

Beltaway interrupted the silence, all five of the group where engrossed in the spectical that was unfolding before them.

The licker screamed once more and then crumpled to the ground, Bellas arm began to throb. The rippling movement raised up her arm to her shoulder. The licker itself seemed to shrivel from the inside out. It's muscles became pale and grey as all the moisture and liquid within its body seemed to be sucked out.

Bella began to shift, her back arched as her eyes opened and she took a large mouthful of air mixed with the blood in her mouth. She coughed and spluttered, the colour in her cheeks returning. She sat up quickly and noticed where her hand was place and suddenly pulled it back, as she did a slurping and rasping sound was immited. Her hand was healing before her eyes, but there was something, attached, to her hand which she thought at first was the lickers tongue. She continued to pull her hand away and then the realisation dawned upon her.

She could feel the tentacles drawing back into her hand, as they exited the lickers mouth they whipped around sloppily, swollen and purple before disappearing into her palm.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole team where amazed and sickened by what they had just witnessed. Hunk watched the girls face turn pasty, and then sweaty, then white as she rolled over on all fours heaving. Vomit splashed along the concrete floor below her.

Hunk looked to his team, Bertha seemed to be squirming, Lupo as always only seemed mildly surprised with one eyebrow raised, Vector, and Beltaway he couldn't tell as their masks withheld all emotion.

"Bertha, your the medic, find out what's wrong with her."

Bertha nodded and cautiously approached, the other 4 gathered around Hunk intent on questioning their captain.

"Sir, you can't possibly suggest that she now walks round without being restrained?"

Lupo spoke quietly so as not to alert Bellas sensitive hearing. Hunk turned to his second in command.

"She hasn't tried to attack us yet Lupo, not like that, I didn't know they had advanced BOWs like her in existence."

Bertha pulled Bella up by the arm, the girl wiped her mouth with as much dignity as she could muster. Standing still she started to compose herself as Bertha returned the group.

"This is really fucking weird..." She interrupted, "She has no idea how it happened, all things considered, she's been lucky, if she hadn't have done what she did she would be dead. But she's very much alive, normal heart rhythms her blood pressures a little low but its nothing to worry about."

"Well she certainly looked dead to me when that thing was munching on her hand." Beltaway suggested.

Hunk took his opportunity to cut in.

"Look for all we know this was a one off, it's not like she's Birkin, she's controlled herself which I think is the reason why Umbrella want her back."

Bella was still recoiling from what she had done. She looked down to the creature, which was now no more than a dried husk. The cogs in her mind where turning, thinking, if she hadn't done what she did...

She looked to her hand and the small darkened circles upon her palm, they looked more like bruises than the openings for tentacles. Bending her wrist back she noticed the purple lattice intertwined with the blue veins of her wrist, subtle but noticeable to her now it had been pointed out. She looked to her other hand to see the same thing, it made her skin crawl to know that they where there inside her.

"What have they done to me?" She whimpered.

She was no longer human like they had said. She was like that monster who saved her from the zombie and told her her name. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see the soldier, Vector, stood behind her.

"Come on we have to move out before more of ...anything! Shows up."

Bella nodded and the whole group traveled as one and collected on the service elevator.

"What's your name?" Vector asked as the lift began to carry them up the mile stretch of tunnel. Bella merely looked to him and shrugged.

"Bella...I think..." She said a little cautiously as she wasn't sure the answer was a true one. Vectors head tilted a little, confused on how she answered his question.

"Your not sure?"

Bella nodded.

"The only clue I have to go on is what this...creature said to me before." She leaned forward looking past Vector.

"It's Hunk right?" The solider turned and nodded at her.

"Yeah, before Hunk tranquilized and took a fair few pot shots at me, he said my name."

Vector looked at his mentor and raised an eyebrow under his mask, Hunk was a crack shot , he never missed, she must have been quicker than your average human for him to miss.

"Project Nemesis...that's the name of the creature you met on that catwalk. Are you suggesting it had a consciousness?"

Bella have a dirty look to Hunks question.

"Did Frankenstein have a consciousness?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head dismissively

Vector persude the convosation out of curiosity.

"So you remember nothing before you were here?"

Bella shook her head.

"Nothing that I haven't already said before, I have a physical memory but that's it."

The elevator began to whine as it seemed to slow. A shudder verberated the platform making all the occupants upon it stumble.

"Why's the elevator stopped?"

Bella backed up taking a hold of the guard rail as she looked to Vector to answer her question when a horrible roar deafened her ears. Vector was already pulling his rifle forward looking round for the slightest movement.

The roar echoed round the room again, it rattled through Bella herself, it ached every muscle and fibre in here body as if the creator himself was causing her pain. She fell to her knees clawing at her own flesh.

Hunk jogged upto Vector, there was urgency in his voice as he spoke.

"It's Birkin, his under the platform. If he brings this elevator down we go with him."

Bertha, Beltaway and Lupo where already leaning over the railing sending out shots to try and dislodge the stow away off the elevator. Hunk then noticed Bella on her knees cradling her head as if she had a migraine.

"What's wrong?"

Hunk after ignoring Bellas first warning about the licker trap was now keen to avoid any more danger if possible, and if this girl could help he would use it to better his advantage.

"Pain...he's in pain..." She clawed at her arms drawing blood.

"You stole from him, he wants it back!"

"Son of a bitch!" Hunk cursed.

He wasn't expecting the Proffessor to be in control at this late stage of infection. So the girl was right, all the the BOWs did have some form of awareness. This ment Birkin was one pissed off BOW.

"Sir we can't hold him back!"

Lupo screamed through the gun fire and suddenly there was a clang of metal as Birkin tore up the metal railing and jumped onto the platform. He held the piece of railing in his clawed, mutalated hand like a baseball bat.

Birkin still wore the reminants of his attire before his volunteered infection, although most of it was either torn of burnt away. The arms of the lab jacket he wore had been completely destroyed, the reason for this was due to the massive mutation in his left arm, a bulbous mass around the top of his arm and his shoulder gave him an almost hump backed posture, his other arm was larger than before but not as badly affected from the mutation. His flesh was angry, raw and in places blistered from burns, his trousers where burnt away at the knee and he wore no shoes.

The mass on his shoulder made a sick squelching noise, and the skin parted exposing a massive yellow eyeball. It was atleast a foot in diametre and It sloshed and rolled around in the socket looking at each of the soldiers in turn.

Bella, in her own mind, could see herself cowering on the floor as if she was connected to the eye itself. It seemed to zoom it's sight upon her, the feelings she absorbed from the mutated Proffessor were ones of pain, anger and vengeance, but there was also recognition when it examined her. A feeling of admiration then washed over her, it made her feel sick, she couldn't bare it's gaze on her anymore.

"Shoot the eye!" She screamed, wanting that feeling blackened from her memory.

Vector stood from his kneeling position beside her and immediately began firing at the grotesque yellow orb. A shrill shriek was immited as if from the eye itself before the flesh around it closed to protect the sensitive oculus.

Birking arched back, opened his mouth and roared, slamming the pole down on the platform repeatedly in rage making the platform ring and shudder. Wolf Pack stumbled around trying to gain footing as Birkin lept into action, charging full speed at Hunk.

Hunk reacted and gave a spray of gun fire aimed at Birkins face. Birkin raised the large mutilated arm to his face but he still kept running. It was enough of a distraction to allow Hunk the time to roll to the side and out of danger.

Birkin had expected to crush the man who had ruined everything in his life against the rail of the elevator, but he felt no body, only the railings which surrounded the platform. He had charged at such as speed as he collided with the railing the thin iron bars buckled under the massive pressure and Birkin disappeared over the edge.

Lupo walked over to the lift controls and punched the button ounces more to continue their assent to ground level.


	10. Chapter 10

Her blood was almost at boiling point, it was like he had leaked his infection over her. Her flesh seemed to crawl as she clung to herself a little tighter, and then her jaw then began to ache. Every tooth seemed to shift, squeak and squeal in her mouth, she could taste the blood as she slackened her jaw letting her mouth hang open. It felt like her mouth was now far too full.

Siliva mixed with the blood dripped from her bottom lip, she spat to the ground and as soon as the pain had started it seemed to subside. Her mouth still ached dully as she probed a finger into her mouth to feel what had happened.

"Are you okay?"

Bertha approached seeing Bellas lips tainted with blood, Bella looked upto her, her attention broken as she nodded.

"Doo yooo haff a miwwor?" She slurred her words, her mouth still feeling too full to clench her teeth comfortably. She spat onto the floor again, a hand on her face massaging her cheek.

Bertha struggled to think of something she could use before pulling the combat knife from its holster on her calf and handed it cautiously over to Bella.

Bella looked apprehensively at the knife before taking it. She brought the weapon upto lip level before grinning into the reflective sheen of the deadly weapon.

Her teeth were stained pink from her bleeding gums, her top and bottom canines had been pushed up and seemed over sized. As she clenched her teeth together they over lapped one another as they would in a predators maw. The teeth that should have been next to them had disappeared, absorbed back into her body to make room for the larger canines.

Panicking she dropped the knife to the ground and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Show me!" Bertha demanded.

Bella shook her head, terrified, the hands over her mouth were shaking.

Bertha un holstered her gun in full view of the team and aimed it directly at Bellas face. Bellas eyes widened looking down the barrel of the gun.

"Open your mouth, or ill make a hole for you!"

Bellas eyebrows narrowed as she glared at the medic. Slowly she lowered her hands from her mouth. Her eyes never left Berthas as she pulled her lips back in a growling grimace.

Bertha jumped back slightly alarmed at the change she saw, Bella took her opertunity to show Bertha once and for all she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. This was the second time the women had threatened her with a weapon, it wasn't going to happen again.

Bella threw her left arm out to the right and took a hold of Berthas wrist, she continued to push it out to the side away from her face. Bertha pulled the trigger, popping off one shot over Bellas shoulder. Bellas head tilted as she looked at Bertha, she looked directly into those black orbs of the gasmask and shook her head gently.

"Tut tut tut..."

Bella then lifted her foot and kicked out, her foot landing on the medics stomach, with the wind knocked out of her she was disarmed once more and stumbled back into Beltaway who caught her under the arms as he stumbled back slightly with her weight.

Bella let the woman gather herself for a moment before she spoke.

"If you ever point a gun in my face again and threaten me AGAIN...you'll have more than the wind knocked out of you."

Hunk, Lupo and Vector all raised their weapons as they watched Bella examine the beretta in her hands, but they relaxed as she threw the weapon across to Bertha, it clattered on the floor by her feet. Bella sighed turning her back on the team and pulled the belt around her lab coat a little tighter and ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm herself down.

Bertha stood retrieving her weapon and holstered before looking to the team who were all staring at her, Bertha lost it.

"She's mutating! The bitch has infected herself with whatever she sucked up from that creature earlier!"

Vector approached Bella cautiously and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him startled and pulled herself away from his touch. He left his hand raised in a gesture for her to calm down.

"Is that true?"

Bella looked at Vector, she ran her tongue over her teeth tasting the blood still seeping from her gums and shrugged.

"I don't know..." She muttered, the elevator still had a long way to go and everyone eyes where burning into her.

Lupo came walking over and looked to her. Bella had had enough shit from the women of this team so far she didn't need anymore.

"You think you can keep your shit together till we get out of here?"

Bella nodded, before looking to Vector and the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I could see myself through that eye...it just...freaked me out." She grimaced.

They finally made it to the top floor and onto an open loading bay. Since the confrontation they had traveled in near silence which Bella didn't mind, it gave her time to reflect on what was happening. Her mood had suddenly hit an all time low though, she couldn't give a shit about anything anymore it was just too fucked up to explain. The only good thing about making it to the surface was the fresh air which she breathed in slowly trying to relax.

Hunk whispered into his radio, and from not so far away she could already hear the turning blades of a helicopter. Looking around the loading bay it was filled with lorries and an ambulance, there must have been a building above them as well as the mile of labs below them.

It was her only chance to get away before the helicopter arrived, but before she could even contemplate on running she heard a click, a faint hiss of air and a sharp pain in her neck.

She reached up, knocking the dart slightly with her hand before pulling it out with a wince and looking at it as it lay in her hand. She looked to Hunk with a blank stare.

"Why?..."

She turned to look at the team but she could already feel her body becoming numb as her legs gave way beneath her.

The team all looked at the girl laid before them and then looked to Hunk, Vector felt a pang of guilt about the whole situation, handing her back over to Umbrella felt wrong even if it was his orders.

The wind from the rota blades began to whip the air beyond the building, debris flew out wards away from the landing sight and into the loading bay. Hunk proceeded to walk over to Bella and slipped his arms under her back and her knees and pulled her up to carry her to the chopper as he could see no one else would volunteer.

His team followed as he walked out of the loading bay, the spotlight from the chopper which shined upon the stretcher, which was now lowered for the girl, was almost blinding. The the dark red orbs placed in the gasmask tinted the light nicely, making it easier to work. Laying her down upon it he strapped her in, her eyes constantly moved, looking round and then at him. She just stared at him as he pulled over the cage and locked it into place, this was the last piece of restraint the stretcher had, he then stood and motioned to the chopper to pull up.

As the stretcher began to rise there was a peppering of bullets sprayed from street level.

"Spec Ops!"

Lupo growled and all the team dove into cover.

The helicopter pilot was concentrating, struggling to rise between the buildings with his cargo when a spray of bullets hit the windscreen of his chopper. It left little splintered holes in the glass and in his surprise he had pulled back on the stick, tilting the helicopter upwards and the tail of helicopter hit the side of a neighbouring building blowing out the the back rota.

"Where going down!"

Hunk heard the scream over the radio, looking upwards he watched the helicopter spin uncontrolled across the sky dragging the stretcher and the girl with it. As the helicopter crashed in the street the rota blades screeched as they each in turn hit the concreate and shattered. The stretcher flew out of sight.

Hunk looked over the car he was crouched behind trying to get a better look at the crash site, Spec Ops where swarmed around it already pulling the injured pilot out of the cockpit.

Bella lay within the stretcher covered in rubble, the cage fitted over her had protected her from the majority of the rubble which had fallen upon her, her heart was pounding in her chest the crash itself was terrifying. Unable to move thinking she was about to die reminded her too much from being in that cryo tube again. She could feel she was tilted but she was unable to see as a car front of her blocked her vision.

Numerous people where moaning or groaning around her, as they were being grabbed and pulled away the rescuers ignored her. They probably through she was dead as she made no noise and couldn't move. She willed herself to move, to make some sort of noise, anything to get there attention.

As another soldier came forward and began to search the rubble next to her she twitched. The woman seemed to jump out of her skin seeing the body in the stretcher come to life, she aimed her rifle down at her.

"Blink twice if your human."

Bella replied by blinking twice. The women immediately swung her SMG over her shoulder and lent over the stretcher un clipping the straps which connected her to the helicopter before dragging the stretcher out of the rubble by the cage. As she pulled the stretcher into a clearing she knelt down looking to the woman once more.

"Okay blink once for No and twice for Yes...can you move?" As she question she was already raising the cage from around the stretcher and removing the straps tying her down.

Bella blinked once.

"Are you paralysed?"

Bella hesitated looking to the woman and then blinked once.

"Incapacitated?"

Bella blinked twice.

The woman asked this to see if it was possible to move her, as soon as she affirmed this she ran off screaming.

"Harley!"

Bella lay there for a couple of minutes looking upto the sky before a large burly man came into her view. He had a beard and a tribal tattoo over his left eye, leaning down he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder in a firemans carry.

Bullets continued to fly around them as he jogged with her limp body around the rubble and behind a barricade before laying her down in the street. Apart from a few cuts and bruises from the fall she was fine.

Harley dabbed the affected cuts and grazes with alcohol before scratching his bald head unable to figure out why she was unable to move. Tilting her over onto her side he pressed her spine from the base of her back up to the top of her neck, palpitating the flesh as he did so trying to feel the bone. Once her had finished his examination he laid her back down before putting his hands gently under her neck moving her head from side to side and up and down slowly. That's when he noticed the bruising around a large puncture mark on her neck.

"She's been shot..."

He spoke to the woman behind him before pulling a small torch from his pocket shining it upon the area. He ran a latex gloved finger over the bruise where the large dart had entered her skin.

"With what?"

The woman asked rather shocked, and then Bella felt the top of her lab coat pulled up showing the white and red insignia stitched upon it.

"Umbrella, she must be a scientist..." The woman injected.

Harley looked down to the oversized shoes and belt tied around the waist and then he noticed there was nothing else under the coat.

"She doesn't look like one." Harley answered. " Hang on, I'll find something that will reverse the drug."

The medic then dove into his first aid bag looking through a group of small glass bottles.

Still in a fire fight, Party Girl, Tweed, Dee Ya and Shone where popping off shots at the U.S.S soldiers. Shone turned around, his scanner goggles down, if a person was bitten he could tell by seeing the green that glowed from the infection sight and would go round and administer anti viral spray. He turned to look towards Harley bent over the girl, she glowed bright green all over like one of the un dead.

He hurried over quickly just as Harley administered the antidote to the transquilizer.

"It's a fucking zombie! Your wasting drugs man!"

As Shone came closer he skidded to a halt as he noticed the expression on the girls face and the wounds on her which weeped blood gently, he flipped down his scanner again to look through the visor at the girl. He hadn't been wrong she was completely contaminated by the virus but unlike the others she was very much alive.

The antidote worked quickly and as it reached her arms and legs she wriggled her fingers and toes. Rolling over she pushed herself up. As she stood straight she stumbled, the dark haired woman placed a warm hand on her back to steady her.

The scars on Shones face crinkled and twisted in confusion. He lowered his visor for the third time just to clarify to himself he wasn't seeing things before lifting it again and nudging Harley.

"Harley, just take a look man I'm not making this up."

He pulled his googles from his head and handed them to the medic. Harley fumbled with them for a moment, it wasn't a piece of equipment he was used to dealing with before he sighed and brought them upto eye level looking to the girl.

"Jesus Christ!"

Harley quickly pulled his anti virus gun out of its holster, aimed and fired at the girls shoulder. Bella winced looking to the small dart annoyed and pulled it for her shoulder as Harley continued to look through the goggles. The area he had injected glowed blue.

Bella rubbed the area with a hand but as she removed it the blue spot had disappeared and had been replaced with the green hue she continued to emit.

"What the..." Harley lowered the goggles and watched as she girl stretched out her muscles and brushed herself off.

"It didn't work..."

Shone took the goggles back and looked through them at the spot Harley injected.

"How is this possible?"

They both seemed to be looking at her with an accusing glare but a shout from a soldier far off broke the two men's attention.

"Clear!"

The fight was over, a couple of the soldiers who had been fighting further down the street began to approach as well as some un uniformed characters.

Dee Ya a young man in charge of this particular spec ops team approached Shone, Harley and the young woman with the dark hair.

"They've retreated...Willow, whos this?" The young man looked to the woman with the dark hair before looking to herself. He examined her noting her poor apparel and over sized pumps.

"We don't know..." Willow answered.

Bella felt very uncomfortable again surrounded by soldiers she didn't know. Out of the frying pan and into the fire was the phrase she was thinking of.

"I'm Bella...thanks for, helping me out back there."

"Do you work for Umbrella." Shone pushed to the front of the group. Bella shook her head.

"No...look...it's a long story its hard to explain."


	11. Chapter 11

"U.S.S on the roof!" A soldier screamed.

"Get down!" Willow pushed Bella to the side behind a swat van. As gun fire erupted once more around her she looked to the open side door of the van. Inside was spare swat gear, uniforms and weapons which had been left behind in obvious rush to protect the city from the undead.

"Crimson heads!" Another person screamed across the forecourt. Her position from what she could gather was around a very busy gas station which had been deserted before the zombie outbreak. Cars littered the street along with the bodies of U.S.S and Spec Op soldiers alike.

Bella slipped into the swat van and out of the way, closing the doors slowly she made sure she left it open a crack so if she had to make a clean get away she could. She could hear the screams and struggles of the Spec Ops outside trying to cope with the influx of BOWs attacking their position. There was nothing Bella could do to help them, she wasn't even armed.

Finally she found what she was looking for. A pair of black combat trousers, a white vest top and a combat vest and a hip pouch with a Beretta in the holster. Under some more gear she finally found a pair of combat boots, size 9, just her size, finally an outfit which could actually work.

After pulling on the combat trousers, white vest top, the boots and the combat vest she felt far more comfortable. Clipping on the double holster belt she pushed the original beretta she found into it and grabbed a couple of spare clips placing them in the front pockets of her combat vest. She had also come across a combat knife which she slipped down the high ankle support of her combat boot and then went to work on her hair. She tied it back in a loose plait which ran down the centre of her head and finished, tide with some string in the middle of her shoulder blades. If she was a soldier, she might as well act the part.

Opening the van doors she stepped out and took a look around, the area seemed deserted, there were a couple of bodies but non she recognised to be the original team who had pulled her from the rubble. She heard a faint whisper from an alleyway behind her.

"Get down."

As she turned she saw Dee Ya motion with his hand to stay low and approach them. The whole Spec ops team seemed to fill the alleyway all looking at something behind her. Everything suddenly seemed quiet, no moans and no squeals to suggest zombies or crimson heads.

Then she heard the stomping of heavy foot falls behind her and a raspy exhale of air. Turning she saw what had become of the original monster she had met down in the labs. She didn't move, as she looked him up and down with only her eyes. He was dressed in a patchwork of leather which had been fashion into some sort of trench coat. Black leather trousers, shoes and in his right hand the biggest gattling gun she had ever seen.

He was terrifying to behold as he approached her but then ever so gently he moved an arm across her and pulled her in behind him in a protective fashion, yet he continued forward towards the alleyway.

"What the fuck man!" Harley couldn't believe his eyes.

"It just moved her out of the way as if they were friends, even with the U.S.S soldiers he justs bats them out of the way!"

Shone shook his head watching the approaching monsters, looking through his visor he looked at both the woman and the monster.

"I'm telling you that girl is like that monster!"

Harley turned along with the rest of his group to face the creature with guns raised ready to engage. Bella stood there absorbing what was about to happen, and then a memory flickered back into existence and then cried out...

"Dylan!"

The name echoed around the street, everyone seemed to freeze to the spot, even Nemesis froze from his advances.

"W...what's it doing?..." Tweed leaned over whispering into Party Girls ear.

"I...I think that's its name..." She replied in a tone which showed she was in as much shock at the revelation as Tweed was.

Bella was suddenly taken back to the past within her memories and tears began to well in her eyes. Images and convosations of the man this creature used to be in her mind. He was tall, handsome, ebony skinned, keen to work in the army and in his uniform...well it made her knees knock together, and beautiful hazel eyes she could look into forever. She was told he had been killed prior to her being forced into the cryo tube.

"Dylan..." Her voice came out broken as if in mourning.

She gritted her teeth exposing those fangs, she shook her head, her heart felt like it was breaking. That was when she felt something tug on her arm. She turned seeing nothing, but she knew who was there. He spoke to her with urgency she didn't care for.

"Bella you have to get out of here."

She shrugged him off just as Nemesis turned and looked at her. She feared for Vectors life standing so close to her with the creature holding the gattling gun.

"Go...get out of here.." She whispered. Even though he hadn't tried to help when Hunk tranquilized her she still didn't want to see people die because of her.

Then the monster began its approach, Vector stayed perfectly still knowing that Nemesis's one good eye would not pick up his camo pattern if he didn't move. As the monster toward over her again it picked her up like a child and said her name as softly as a monster could.

"Beeeellllllllllllllaaaaaaa..."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, she could barely look him in the eye after the flashbacks knowing what he looked like before. She reached her arms out around his neck as he pulled her in cradling her back with one arm.

"Dylan...what have they done to you..." She whispered in his ear before there was the hissing sound of a dart. It hit the base of the monsters neck too close to Bellas arm for comfort. It glowed red and frothed as it injected the fluids into Nemesis. The arm around her went ridgid and all recognition seemed to be null as void as Nemesis threw his head back and roared.

Bella quickly let go and dropped to the ground.

The culprit for the action had been Bertha, she replaced the dart gun into its holster. She, Hunk, Lupo and Beltaway all watched the creature turn upon the Spec Ops once more who moments before whilst the creature had been distracted beat a hasty retreat into the back alleys of Raccoon City.

"Good job..." Hunk praised Bertha who gave him a gratified nod.

Vector quickly tried to pull Bella out of the middle of the street, she pulled herself sharply out of his grasp.

"Get off me!" She turned to face him giving him a spiteful stare. Vector had to admit in her new apparel she looked the part, she could have been park of Wolf Pack had she had a mask.

The rest of Wolf Pack approached, she knew they couldn't be trusted.

"Pin her down!" Hunk gave the order and before she could pull her gun from its holster, Vector had reacted.

Kicking out at the back of her legs Vector caused Bella to fall forwards onto her hands and knees, Bertha came in and slammed the butt of her SMG into the base of her back causing her to fall flat on her face. After everything that had happened it made Bertha feel better to cause a little pain to the woman who had humiliated her twice already. Beltaway straddled her back and Lupo and Bertha both took her arms keeping them outstretched to the sides.

Vector approached Hunk concerned.

"Sir what are you doing?"

Hunk then looked to him with those large red orbs.

"Making sure she doesn't turn on us, orders from command. They want to see her in action and she's too unpredictable now, she remembers too much."

As Bella struggled under the combined weight of three people, Hunk approached with a rather brutal looking syringe, in which, a small life form, las plagas inhabited. It was the same parasite used to control Nemesis. Vector was horrified and grabbed his Captains arm.

"Sir! She's not like one of this things, look at her!"

Hunk out of no where back fisted the younger man, almost knocking the gas mask clean off his face.

"She is one of them! And command is, until we finish this mission she becomes a constructive part of this team. The only way for that to happen is if they have control of her!"

Hunk knelt into position and pulled the cap off the end of the needle ready to inject. As he did so Vector realigned his mask and continued to question.

"Wait...what if command wants rid of us. Remember they left us here for dead. What if they want you to do this so they can control her so she kills us off one by one, you ever think of that!"

Lupo looked to Vector and then to Hunk.

"He's right, there could be other ways of getting around this..." She answered looking to Hunk.

"What?!" Hunk replied sharply.

Lupo stood removing her weight from the arm and dusted herself off looking to the captain.

"It's like Vector said, if we inject that thing into her anything can happen. She could mutate...turn on us...who says command will even try to bother picking her up again. At least as she is now she has some form of conscience."

Hunk was shaking with rage.

"Are you all completely insane! I'm in charge of this mission so do as I order now!"

"Your loyalty to this company is childish Hunk. I am the official leader of Wolf Pack and we can think of ourselves, your just a lackey sent by the company to give us orders directly but the danger to us when you inject this girl with the parasite is more than I'm willing to take...Bertha, Beltaway...stand down."

Hunk reached for his pistol and aimed it at Lupo.

"Do as I say, that's an order..."

Lupo stood there calmly looking to Hunk with a motherly glare.

"Injecting her with that parasite...there's too many risks involved...Wolf Pack are officially free lance and if you want to take us on your welcome to try.."

Vector aimed his rifle upon Hunk, Beltaway also stood aiming his pistol at the soldier. Bertha was still in two minds on what to do. Hunk had finally had enough.

"Fine...but your on your own." Hunk then turned and ran into the city streets on his own.


End file.
